


Akame Kitsume

by shadouakuma



Category: Little Witch Academia, Naruto
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: LWA×Naruto Au, where Akko is training to be a ninja like Chariot, while butting heads with the Blue squad[THIS IS A SIDE PROJECT, WON'T ALWAYS UPDATE]





	Akame Kitsume

“Akko come on, Ursula is waiting for us,” Lotte called out for me from below, “ok ok, I’m coming down,” I groaned, jumping down from the tree branch I was resting on, landing a few inches away from Lotte, “let me guess more training,” I said with mock excitement, “actually we're going on our first mission,” Lotte said, smiling nervously as I halted in surprise, but quickly overcame it by picking up Lotte, “why are we still here, let's go!” I yelled, leaping off the ground with Lotte screaming to put her down, but I ignored her too excited to waste another minute by putting her down.

We made to our sensei pretty fast, Sucy already there, her face covered by her notebook of all the different types of poisonous mushrooms she has seen, “ah finally your here Akko, as I’m sure Lotte informed you, we are going on our first mission,” Sensei Ursula said, giving us a timid smile, that always made me wonder how she became a Chunin in the first place.  
“Our mission is to find a cat named shimi,” she beamed at us.  
“A ...cat,” I groaned out, not happy that we were given a shity mission while the Blue got D mission.


End file.
